gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Human
Humans were the Galaxy's most numerous and politically dominant sentient species with millions of major and minor colonies Galaxy-wide. Believed to have originated on the galactic capital of Coruscant, they could be found anywhere, engaged in many different pursuits: spacers, mercenaries, smugglers, merchants, soldiers, assassins, farmers, crime lords, laborers and many others. Since Humans were the most common sentient species, they were often considered to be a standard or average to which the biology, psychology, and culture of other species were compared. Biology and appearance Like most of the Galaxy's sentient species, Humans had a torso, two legs, two arms, and one head. Other sentient species with a body type roughly similar to Humans were often referred to as humanoid, since Humans were the most common example. Their heads had two eyes, one nose for breathing and smelling, and a mouth for eating, breathing and communicating. Human arms had five-fingered hands for manipulation, mirrored by their legs' five-toed feet. Also, like most species, they came in two sexes, male and female. Unlike other mammalian species (such as Wookiees or Ewoks), they had only a light covering of body hair, with males being hairier than females. Most of their body hair was concentrated on the head and (in the case of adult males) face. This hair was grown, cut, and styled for aesthetic or ritualistic reasons (as with the elaborate hairstyles of the Royal Naboo and the traditional braids of Human Jedi Padawans.) Older Human males often suffered from the loss of the hair on their head. The facial hair grown by adult males could be grown, styled, or shaved completely. Despite overall physiological uniformity, baseline Humans varied greatly in appearance. Their hair color ranged from blond to dark, sometimes with hues of red or brown, changing to gray or white as years passed. Their eyes came in shades of blue, green, gray, or brown. Gradiation of skin tone was also seen among baseline humans, usually limited to various shades of brown, ranging from pale yellowish brown, to light brown, and dark brown. Diversity in appearance was seen on many Human populations, and no particular features seemed to have been traceable to specific isolated communities on any locations. The planet Serocco could have conceivably been an exception, as most of its known Human inhabitants seemed to possess dark skin and hair. Near-Humans Many species in the Galaxy appeared to be very closely related to Humans, as they shared many physical traits. These were described as being Near-Human, and were believed to have descended from Humans that evolved along distinct lines on other worlds. Among the most prominent Near-Human races were the Chalactans, the Chiss, the Hapans, the Kiffar, the Miraluka, the Mirialans, the Sith, and the Zeltrons. All of these were mostly Human in appearance, but had unique and distinct defining characteristics. Often, the biological differences were small enough that Humans and Near-Humans could interbreed. In many cases, it was difficult to tell whether a given population represented a distinct species, or merely a race or ethnic group of baseline Humans. The term Near-Human was more specific than humanoid. While Near-Humans were biologically related to Humans, other humanoid species merely shared broad external similarities such as an upright bipedal posture. Category:Humans Category:Human and Near-Human species Category:Human races Category:Sentient species (H)